Fan Fiction: Eternal Chronicles
by Alter Shead
Summary: Fan Fiction is at the limit. An evil identity has found the material that keeps the balance between Nature and Civilization. Can this be the end of all Good on Fan Fiction?
1. Welcome the Coach

The scene is white. A pure white, blank space. Suddenly, two figures appear, walking beside eachother. One is a blonde woman, wearing a blue dress and crystal shoes. She had a smile on her face. She had silver, piercing eyes and silky, white skin. The other figure was a short, young boy with messy dark-brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts and yellow sneakers. He had brown eyes and the same silky, white skin as his mom. He was none other than Alter Shead.

"I've never witnessed such beauty in my life! Thanks for bringing me here, mom!" a younger and happier Alter said, smiling at his mom.

"It was my pleasure, sweety! You need to get outside more often, and this place is just perfect!" Alter's mom told him.

The scene suddenly transforms into a beautiful, green field of flowers, with the Sun shining brightly up in the sky.

"What's the name of this place, mom?" Alter asked.

"This place is called..." suddenly, the scene vanished into black, and Alter's mom suddenly seemed to shatter into a million pieces, as Alter completely freaked out.

"Mom, MOM! Where are you? What happened? MOM!" Alter screamed at the top of his lungs.

A huge, dark tornado appeared from behind him. The tornado then disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a tall, mysteryous, hooded figure. The figure then spoke in a calming, low tone.

"What lies inside your mind is just the beggining!" the figure said, as Alter turned around, facing him.

The figure had a rough, but at the same time, smoothing voice of a man.

"Who... Who are you?" Alter asked, completely scared.

"In time, you will learn who I am, but right now, all you need is answers!" the figure kept saying to a very confused Alter.

"Answers to what?" Alter asked, finally taking a breath and relaxing.

"To all of your most cunning and illogical questions! Any kind of answer you'd always wanted to have buried deep in your heart!" the man spoke.

"Look, no offense, but you're making minimal sense to me!" Alter said.

Alter was a bit confused, but he could've sworn that he had heard a chuckle from the man.

"Anyways, we can't wait for the time to come! And you need to advance a few years on your physical stature!" the man said, as suddenly an aura surrounded Alter, transforming him.

Alter now had aged to his teen years. He now had 14 years, was wearing a camouflage jacket, with a white XL shirt underneath, Billabong jeans and white Nike sneakers. He still maintained his messy, dark-brown hair and brown eyes. On his back, he was strapped with a sword in a diagonal position, with pink sanscripts on the blade. It had a dark, broken heart on the handle. It was the Heartbreaker. On the other diagonal position he was strapped with, none other than the Gunblade. He also had a Machine Gun attached to a small Grenade Launcher strapped to his waist.

"Now that your correct aging is complete, we must now procede with your training! You can call me Coach!" the man, now named Coach said.

Suddenly, a huge earthquake came out of nowhere, and dark, ant-like creatures surfaced.

"Wait a minute... Those are the Heartless!" Alter said.

"That's right! This isnt even a small portion of what lies ahead of you!" Coach explained.

"So, what am I supposed to do here? Squash these bugs?" Alter asked, as Coach simply nodded.

Alter then smiled, as he took out his Heartbreaker and ran towards the Heartless. He then slashed one of them, but somehow it repeled him, sending him flying a few feet away.

"Hey, what happened? I slash them, and they send me flying? Heartless like these dont have that kind of ability! Are these any special kind of Heartless?" Alter asked, surprised at what had just happened to him.

"No, those Heartless are the normal types! What hapenned to you was simply a matter of logic!" Coach said.

"Logic? What are you talking about?" Alter asked.

"What weapon did you use to fight the Heartless?" Coach asked.

"My Heartbreaker!" Alter answered, focused on Coach's explanation.

"And what is the special ability of the Heartbreaker?" Coach asked once again.

"To deal damage to opponents depending on their heart... rate...!"Alter suddenly started to realize what happened. "It didnt work because these creatures dont have a heart! The attack is completely useless!"

"Exactly, an excellent observation! In a battle, you cannot just take out whatever weapon you wish at random, and expect it to always work! You have to develop a fast thinking and design a strategy, depending on the opponent you're facing!" Coach explained, as Alter nodded, highly concentrated.

"Ok, I'll try it again! But this time, with the Gunblade!" Alter said, as he guarded his Heartbreaker and took out the Gunblade, once again running towards the Heartless.

One of the Heartless jumped at Alter, but in the blink of an eye, he stabbed the creature right on its chest, desintegrating it. He then jumped against the other creatures, and slashed them to dust. He then stood to his feet, and celebrated.

"Yes, take that! Now that was a well-learnt, butt-kicking lesson!" Alter said, celebrating happily on his victory.

"I dont think it's over yet!" Coach said, once again in his low toned, calm voice.

"What do you mean, it's not over yet?" Alter asked, as he turned around and was attacked by a Heartless that had hidden from him, waiting for him to be distracted.

"In a battle, you can never take your concentration away! That's the most fatal mistake anyone can make!" Coach explained, while Alter quickly slashed the creature to dust. "Even with your Sixth Sense ability, you need to be focused! Only with a steady concentration you can make it work!"

"I understand! I wont commit that same mistake twice!" Alter said, determined.

"I know you wont!" Coach said, as the scene suddenly started changing rapidly from black to white.

"Hey, what's happening here? Is it another enemy?" Alter asked, but Coach just shook his head.

"No! It's just the reactions of your mind starting to prepare itself for your awakening!" Coach explained, leaving Alter confused.

"What do you mean, awakening?" Alter asked.

"I mean it in the literal way! It's time for you to wake up! We'll continue this training once you fall to sleep again! Farewell!" Coach announed, as the scene started fading away.

* * *

Alter's eyes slowly opened, as he took a notice of his surroundings. He was inside a small room, with a wardrobe, a window to the outside, a clock on the wall and a TV. He then got up, and opened the window. It showed a cul-de-sac street. It was indeed the Cul-de-Sac from Peach Creek.

A few minutes later, he was out on the streets, and noticed the Eds had set up something in a Garage nearby. The sign read "Pesky Problem Fixers", and it seemed Eddy was shouting at the phone.

"IF YOU WANT IT CHEAP, CALL THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Eddy screamed to the phone, hunging up.

(A/N: Let's see if you readers guess what reference was that! Leave your answer for that reference on your review! In the next chapter, I'll confirm your answers, and tell you what reference it was... Hey, whad'ya know? This is starting to be an interactive story!)

Alter then walked up to the Eds.

"Hey Eddy, whats up?" Alter greeted.

"Nothing much, just came up with another idea that will make us..." Eddy was interrupted by Double D.

"...Get into another dose of big trouble!" Double D said, while Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, when we're eating those delicious Jawbreakers in the next few hours, you'll be thanking me!" Eddy replied, and this time it was Double D's turn to roll his eyes. "Anyways Al', wanna help us out? With an Author by our side fixing people's problems, it's pretty much a guaranteed pot of gold!"

At the words "pot of gold", Eddy's eyes then turned into Dollar signs.

"Huh, ok I guess! As long as I get a cut of that dough!" Alter said.

"No problem, champ! I mean, with the money we'll make, we're gonna be purelly rich!" Eddy replied.

An explosion was suddenly heard in the woods, as the Eds and Alter looked at the smoke coming from the middle of the trees a few miles away.

"Wow, did you hear that, guys? That was cool!" Ed said.

"My Sixth Sense tells me it's not that cool! C'mon, let's check this out!" Alter said, as he ran to the scene of the explosion.

"Wait Alter, come back! You dont know what might be there!" Double D said.

"Yeah, and we still haven't started our scam! C'MON MAN!" Eddy screamed at him.

"Well, imagine that we solve this "explosive" problem, and charge it to whoever was having it!" Alter said, now far from them.

"Oh my God, he's right! C'mon guys, let's get going!" Eddy said, grabbing a hold of Ed and Double D, and driving them to the woods.

* * *

At the woods, we can see a huge, fat Heartless spitting fire at a tall man covered in flames.

"Ok, enough fooling around! It's time for you to feel the taste of REAL fire!" the flaming man said, as he flew high in the air.

He then created a huge fire ball with his hands, and threw it right against the belly of the fat Heartless, not showing signs of any damage done. The Heartless then spat a few balls of fire against the flaming man, hitting him. It sent him flying a few meters away, crashing against some trees. At the same time, Alter and the Eds arrived to the scene, noticing the fat Heartless walking in the directon on a red-haired girl.

"_Hey, wait a minute! What's a Fat Bandit Heartless doing in Peach Creek? I thought they were only found in Agrabah!" _Alter thought. _"This may not be a good thing at all!"_

"Aw man... Hey, GWEN!" the flaming man yelled, as he saw the Fat Bandit going in her way.

Alter saw the whole scene, and was about to take out his Heartbreaker, when he suddenly stopped.

"_Oh yeah, I was almost forgetting! These creatures dont have a heart, so any strike from the Heartbreaker will be useless! Time to call out the "grown-man's weapons"!"_ Alter thought, as he drew his Machine Gun, and shot at the back of Heartless, getting his attention. _"And I think I've got a plan!"_

"HEY, WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR? NOW HE'S COMING FOR US!" Eddy replied, his adrenaline now, probably sky high.

"Hey, what a nice Pesky Problem Fixer! I thought you were ready for this sorta' thing!" Alter said, even thought he was fully aware of the whole base of Eddy's scams.

"Huh yeah, we all are! But the thing is, we dont have weapons!" Eddy said.

"Oh, but that's not a problem at all! Here's some weapons for ya!" Alter said, as he detached the Grenade Launcher from his Machine Gun and gave it to Eddy, a few grenade ammo to Double D and the Gunblade to Ed.

"Hey, why'd you give the coolest weapon to Ed?" Eddy asked, as Alter rolled his eyes.

"Stop complaining, and destroy find a suitable range behind that Heartless while I distract it!" Alter said, as he started shooting the Fat Bandit on its belly, hardly giving any damage to it.

The Heartless then jumped against Alter, but he quickly moved out of the way. Suddenly, a huge blow of fire was sent against the Fat Bandit.

"Mind some help?" the flaming man said.

"Nah, in fact, I was wondering when you'd get here!" Alter said.

"Yeah, now let's kick this guy's butt!" the flaming said, as he threw a powerful Flamethrower against the Fat Bandit, making it fall. "Hey, I've heard of you! Arent you one of those guys... Oh, whats their name... Authors?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you as well! I'm Alter Shead, but just call me Alter!" Alter replied.

"My name's Be... Huh, I mean, Heatblast!" Heatblast answered.

"Oh, alright!" Alter said. _"I'm pretty sure he was going to say another name! 'll talk to him later... Hey. What the...?"_

Alter noticed Heatblast's symbol on his chest beeping, as a green flash came from him, as a second later, a kid with green pants, white/black kicks, white/black shirt, brown hair, green eyes and an unusual wristwatch stood in its place.

"Aw man, why does this thing always shut off at the worst times?" the kid said, angried.

"Well whatever, I can take it! Just tell me your real name, so we can communicate dencently!" Alter said.

"I'm Ben, and that other girl over there is Gwen, my cousin! Crud, now how am I going to help you?" Ben asked.

"Dont worry about it now! Here, take some grenades, and go to where the others are! And take your girlfriend with you!" Alter said mockingly, handing Ben some grenade ammo.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ben said, as he took the Gwen with him and ran to the bushes where the Eds were.

The Fat Bandit Heartless then turned around, ready to follow them, when suddenly it suddenly got shot in the back. It turned around, looking at the steam that was coming from the Machine Gun pointed at it.

"Turning away from me? Big mistake!" Alter replied silently, as the Heartless spat fire at him.

Alter rolled out of the way, and shot against a tree branch that was hanging high in the air. The branch then violently crashed on the Heartless' head, making it dizzy.

"C'MON GUYS, BLAST IT NOW!" Alter said.

Ed, Eddy and Ben were fighting over who should blast it. After Ben got it, he accidently shot it, and almost hit Alter.

"Ops! SORRY THERE, ALTER!" Ben apologized, leaving a very annoyed Alter.

"JUST BLAST THE HEARTLESS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Alter said.

"Oh, just leave it to me, you dweeb!" Gwen said, as she took the Grenade Launcher from Ben and quickly shot the Fat Bandit right on its back, desintegrating it. Everyone, including Alter, shot heavily surprised looks at Gwen, who just shrugged.

An old man, wearing a red shirt, dark blue pants and regular shoes appeared arrived at the scene, driving an RV. He then got out, and noticed Alter grabbing his Machine Gun, and the Eds, Ben and Gwen grabbing a Grenade Launcher.

"Ok, I dont think I'm gonna ask!" the old man said, as Ben and Gwen just smiled innocently.

* * *

"Wow, lucky you! That Omnitrix thing-a-majig is actually pretty sweet! How much do you want for it?" Eddy asked, smiling evilly.

"Ben, you wont mind if I take it to run some tests?" Double D asked.

"Hey, there wouldnt be any problem if I knew how to take it out! It's stuck in my wrist ever since the beggining of Summer!" Ben replied.

"Oh, dont act like you dont like it! If you could, you'd marry that thing!" Gwen said.

"Hey, I never said I didnt like it, dweeb!" Ben said, as both him and Gwen started arguing.

"Hah, reminds of me of a certain monobrown, and his annoying little sister!" Ed said, as everyone looked at him, in a weird way.

Everybody was at Double D's house. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming Alter's name.

"SHEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" the voice from outside screamed, as Alter recognized that voice.

"Krome...!" Alter muttered, as he picked up his weapons and ran outside.

To Be Continued

Finished the intro, I hope yall like it! Just for yall! Anywayz, here are what things you gotta give me! I can only get six more people! The ones who'll be in it for sure, are: Neros Urameshi, David Langheier, Darth Ben Valor and Sam of Shadowdale. The things u need to gimme are:

Name:

Age:

Powers:

Weapons:

Personality:

Physical Appearance:

Lemme give you an example:

Name: Alter Shead

Age: 14

Powers: Sixth Sense (Can sense anything menacing on his suroundings.) Universal Translation (Can translate any unknown language into simple, plain english.) Cataclysm (If angered to his limits, he can release all of his Infernal power into massive, destructive waves of energy, able to destroy anything in its surroundings. Causer of the destruction of Virtop Town and all of its residents.)

Weapons: Heartbreaker (Sword with pink scriptures on the blade, and a black, broken heart on the handle.) Gunblade, Machine-Gun w/ Grenade Launcher attached.

Personality: Friendly, mostly the funny guy in the group when chilling with his friends. But when the missions demand, he takes a whole, different personality. Concentrated, leader-wise and courageous. Can be cocky in many situations when winning, though...

Physical appearance: White XL T-Shirt, camouflage jacket, NY cap, Billabong jeans, white Nike sneakers, brown eyes, dark-brown messy hair.


	2. Alter Shead Meets Author Fighters I

After hearing Krome, his clone, screaming his name from the outside of the house, Alter wasted no time on taking actions.He walked down the stairs, past the bedroom and bathrooms, into the Hall. He quickly opened the door to the outside, and shuting it close, he drew the heartbreaker to face him. To his surprise, there was no one there. In fact, the whole Cul-De-Sac was empty. Alter could've sworn he had heard Krome's voice.

Later that night, Alter slept peacefully in his bed. That was one of the few times he could be free of all the violence and all the awareness he had to impose himself to. In his mind, a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. It started walking towards a door with the number 666 drawn on it, with what seemed to be blood. It opened the door and entered into a room. The room was quiet and peaceful, you could feel serenity on its surroundings.

"Coach?" Alter's voice echoed through the room and the hooded figure truned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I might as well ask, where am I? What place is this, in your mind?" Coach asked, revealing his soothing and calming voice.

"This is where I guard my memories! This whole section resembles the room I used to sleep in, back at home!" Alter explained. "Every single object here reminds me of either something or someone I've either had relations with or battled with!"

"I see, I see! And as half-demon, you also get to decide if you want to dream, or not! Or am I missing something?" Coach asked, showing sings of having acknowledged Alter's explanations.

But hits time, Alter shook his head, which surprised Coach.

"I don't get to pick anything! It depends on how much tired I am when I "drift away". Normally, all of my days are painfully excruciating, which wears me off, a lot!" Alter said. "Let's say, today was an exception."

"Very well then, we shall continue your training! Remember, always think of a strategy before you dare to attack! After the training, I'll need to talk to you!" Coach explained, as he held his hands out and summoned zombies.

Later, after much fighting and meditation, Coach walked up to Alter. Alter somehow guessed he was serious, even though Coach had his face hidden by his hood.

"Alter, have you ever heard of the Author Fighters?" Coach asked, his arms crossed.

Alter shook his head, starting to notice how long he had been away from his friends.

"I haven't, but I assume its a group built by my Author friends, right?" Alter asked, while Coach nodded.

"Indeed it is! The leader of the group is none other than the famous Author, DarMagicianmon!" Coach explained to a very denyingful Alter.

"I dont know if he's famous or not, I've been away for so long that I'm not aware of any of their battles!" Alter said, sadly.

"Well, you should go talk to him, he'll explain to you how things are going around Fan Fiction!" Coach said, as the background grew a blinding light.

* * *

"Alter, tell me again where we're going!" Double D said, as Alter, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa were riding on Grandpa's RV, leading them to the Peach Creek airport.

"I already explained you guys for about a million times! We're going to Technopolis, one of the Author Fighters homes!" Alter explained, annoyed by the fact that this had been said millions of times before.

"Yeah, to that part, we already understood! The thing is, you still haven't explained to us why you want to go there!" Double D said.

"Isn't it obvious, Double D? I want to go see the Author Fighters, or have you forgotten already that I, myself, am an Author too?" Alter asked, with an expression glued to his face that would've broken the hardest of hearts.

Double D just stayed quiet for the whole trip. He didnt dare to say anything else, knowing Alter had a point. They had been spending so much time together, that he had started to forget that Alter was indeed an Author, with the regular duty of defending Fan Fiction, at all costs. And if he felt like he needed to stay in contact with his fellow comrades once in a while, then Double D wouldnt be wise to deny anything like that.

Everyone stayed quiet for the whole trip. When they reached the airport, Grandpa suddenly took notice of something.

"Now where will I place the RV?" Grandpa wondered.

"It's no problem at all! The planes are adapted to guard vehicles throughout their journeys!" Alter explained.

By the terminal, they showed their passports and flight tickets, and entered their plane.

"Flight Peach Creek-Technopolis Will Take Flight In 5 Minutes! All Passengers Must Be Aboard Their Respective Planes, As The Plane Cannot Wait!" A voice was heard throughout the terminal.

* * *

Later that night, Alter and his friends were on the plane, sleeping soundly. But somehow, Alter just couldn't sleep, eager to finally be able to see his friends again, after so much time.

"Hey, can't sleep neither, huh?" Ben asked, sitting right next to Alter, playing one of his video-games.

"Yeah, I think it's the food they gave us! The greatest poison I've ever faced!" Alter joked, as they both laughed in agreement.

"You said it, man! So, how was it like protecting Fan Fiction, back then?" Ben asked, curious about Alter's past.

"It was the greatest feeling EVER! And I mean it with all my heart! It was like, the whole point of my existance was to serve the Good that remained in Fan Fiction!" Alter explained, while Ben just kept playing his video-game. "But I guess you've already gotten a sweet taste of heroish deeds, right?"

"Yep, and it's going smooth! All of my aliens kick villain butt with ease, it's so cool!" Ben exclaimed, while tapping on his Omnitrix.

"Good for you, dude! Alright, I gotta drift away!" Alter said, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

After they reached the Technopolis Airport, they grew amazed at the sight before them. The whole city was adapted with the latest technology created by Fan Fiction's greatest minds. Rarely the Crime Rate surpassed the 5, and peace was all around.

"This is a paradise for any great mind! I think I know where I'm gonna go after I graduate!" Double D said, amazed at the very sight surrounding him and his friends.

Suddenly, someone tapped on Alter's shoulder. Alter turned around and was confronted with a figure who looked identical to the Dark Magician Duel Monster. Alter immediatly recognized him.

"Are you Alter Shead?" The figure asked, as Alter nodded. "I'm DarkMagicianmon, Leader of the Author Fighters, and I'm here, representing the Author Fighters, to welcome you to Technopolis!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

DUM DUM DUM, ALTER SHEAD MEETS DARKMAGICIANMON!!

Here I am, returning with a story everyone was eager to see... I hope... but ye, here it is, Alter meets Author Fighters. Anywayz, next chapter will arrive soon! Stay tuned for "Fan Fiction: Eternal Chronicles".


	3. Alter Shead Meets Author Fighters II

* * *

PLACE UNKNOWN

* * *

A portal is opened in a dark room. From the portal, Krome is thrown into the ground, being then followed by Marik, as he slowly steps out of the portal, holding onto his Millennium Rod.

"You are a fool!" Marik's voice echoed through a dark room.

"I'm a fool? Speak for yourself; I could've ripped Shead apart if you hadn't taken me away!" Krome's voice echoed back, as the scene lighted up to reveal Krome arguing with Marik, who was dressed in his Rarehunter hood.

"Your careless actions could've gotten you killed, if it hadn't been for me!"

"Your point being…?"

Marik chuckled, as he threw a sadistic look at Krome.

"Have you ever heard of… Luz Negra?" Marik asked, knowing what Krome's answer would be before he even answered.

"Huh, no? It's not like you didn't know my answer! But what is it?" Krome asked, interest growing in his voice.

"Luz Negra, or "Darklight", as you prefer it, is a mineral that grew from the fusion of Light and Darkness! It is a very powerful material that has the power to keep a steady balance between Nature and Civilization!" Marik explained, walking towards the statue of the Winged Dragon of Ra, one of the Egyptian God monsters. "In the, so called, WRONG hands, it would have terrible consequences to the environment!"

"Yes, whatever, but what do I have to do with it?"

"Oh, to be honest, you're nothing special! Our Master only thought that you could be a decent add to our group!" Marik said with disdain, while contemplating Ra's statue.

"We'll see!" Krome said in his thoughts.

The statue of Ra was in the middle of two other statues, the statue of Slifer the Sky Dragon and the statue of Obelisk the Tormentor. Behind the statues was a gigantic door, with hieroglyphs written on it. As Marik snapped his fingers, a few candles were lit up around the room, revealing that not only the gigantic door was covered in hieroglyphs, but also were the walls. The ceiling resembled images of past pharaohs of the Ancient Egypt, and on the center, sitting on a throne, was Atemu. Marik just stared at Atemu with disgust, as that deep hate wasn't left unnoticed by Krome, who smirked.

"So, you and that Pharaoh aren't exactly best friends, am I right?" Krome asked, chuckling.

"By far… by far!"

* * *

TECHNOPOLIS

* * *

Alter Shead and DarkMagicianmon walked on the streets, speaking at the same time. There were flying cars everywhere, although a few were still driven on four wheels.

"So Alter, don't mind if I ask this, but why did you decide to come here and visit us, anyway? I mean, it's not like you've been active!" DarkMagicianmon said.

As much as Alter hated to admit it, DM was right. Ever since the battle against Darigan, he had been resting with his friends of the Cul-De-Sac. He wasn't aware of anything that may've happened while he was inactive; he didn't know if any of his friends had suffered a terrible disgrace. This would be the first time in months that he'd be there for his friends.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you, but…"

"…. But, what?" DM asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've recently been visited several times on my dreams by a guy named Coach! He's been training both my powers, physically and mentally!" Alter Shead said.

"Hmm, and have you found any differences on yourself?" DM asked, placing a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, I've grown stronger; I've been able to control myself more often, so I don't resort to any type of confrontation!"

"Hmm, well then, I guess there's nothing to worry about! It's like they say, what doesn't kill you…"

"… Only makes you stronger!" Alter finished.

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard. Alter and DM turned around just in time to avoid a car that was sent flying by the explosion.

"What was that?" Alter asked, shocked because of what just happened.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling about who's behind this!" DM said, while rushing to the center of the city, being followed by Alter.

We see David Langheier walking with Tea Gardner by his side, when suddenly a car is thrown at them. David gets in the way, as Tea looks shocked at what's happening.

"OH NO, DAVID!" Tea screamed, as David is seen flying a few meters away, crashing against a building, knocking it down along the process.

DM and Alter then turn to their left, witnessing David crashing against one of the buildings.

"Darn it!" DM said, as he rushed to check on David.

Alter then turned to face Tea, who just stood there, shocked.

"TEA, GO CHECK ON DAVID! I'LL SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Alter said, as he ran to the center of the city, the source of the explosion.

"Alter, is that you? What…" But Tea couldn't finish her sentence, as Alter had already been gone.

Alter ran as fast as he could to the source of the explosion. The closer he got, the bigger was the amount of bodies laid on the street.

"This must be the prelude to something horrible! Coach suddenly appearing, and training me in my dreams, this meeting leading to the death of many people…" Alter pondered, but he then stopped.

Someone was grabbing a policeman by his throat. He then threw him into a flying car, as both the policeman and the car hit a Gas Tank, creating a massive explosion that consumed a few surrounding buildings and people. Alter just looked traumatized at the scene before him. He wasn't used to see such traumatizing things ever since he battled Darigan, and even this one managed to top many others scenes that he had ever passed through. The person then turned to Alter, and just smiled.

"Oh look, we have a survivor!" He said, looking at Alter very carefully. "I don't think I've ever met you before! Do you know who I am?"

"You are one of the most despicable human beings I have ever encountered!" Alter said, a bitter scent of disgust could be reflected on each word he pronounced.

"Human being? Oh no, you got me mixed up with some other type of scum! Let me introduce myself! I'm Drake Ebon Darkstar, and I'm going to be the next ruler of Fan Fiction!"

"Over my dead body, you freak!" Alter said, as he started to tap on his Heartbreaker.

"Hey, show some respect for the boss!" A voice came from behind Drake.

The voice came from, what seemed to be two darker versions of his Author friends. One of them, he could've sworn that was Ranger, and the other one, he could've sworn that was No Limit.

"Calm down, this one seems to have it in him! Mind telling us who you are, oh so mighty stranger?" Drake mocked, which surprisingly made Alter smile.

"God, how could I live without the usual mockery? I'm Alter Shead, an Author! And you…" Alter drew out his Heartbreaker, pointing the tip of the sword straight to Drake's throat. "…Are going straight to the remains of Hell!"

Drake just stood there for a moment. After a while, a smile started to shape on his face.

"For moments there, you made me forget that I had the upper hand!" Drake said, as he pulled out a piece of, what looked like charcoal, only darker.

"Wait, wait, charcoal is what's giving you the upper hand?" Alter asked, confused.

"No, you fool! First of all, this isn't charcoal, and second, YES, THIS is what's giving me the upper hand!"

He then enveloped the dark mineral in his fist, and clenched on it. A few seconds later, he opened his fist to reveal nothing but dark dust that flew to the ground.

After a few seconds, the ground started shaking, leading into a huge earthquake. DM, David and Tea then found Alter, along with Drake and the two Antis.

"Drake; I knew it!" DM said, as Drake chuckled to the sight of the Leader of the Author Fighters.

"You're too late! See the dust? It was a piece of Darklight! Enjoy yourselves!" Drake said, as he and the two Antis vanished.

The earthquake seemed to get stronger by the minute. Fissures started to appear on the ground, a few were strong enough to open and swallow a few buildings. Flying cars evacuated as many survivors as they could, although it wasn't enough. A few people were swallowed by the fissures, along with buildings and such.

"I have to help them!" Alter said, and just as he was about to rush to the scene, DM stopped him.

"Look, we would all want to help, but right now, the most important thing is…"

"The most important is saving the innocent people! Look, I've been inactive for a long time, and right now, the last thing I want is to screw up the first thing I do!" Alter said, but David had other things in mind.

"Look, it might not look like it at the moment, but Technopolis bears the most advanced technology in Fan Fiction! We've got to trust the local authorities!" David stated, giving a little more hope to Alter.

"But what about the lives that were taken away by Drake?" Alter asked, but this time it was Tea's turn to speak.

"Those lives are the ones that we must avenge, because that's the only thing we and YOU can do!" Tea said, enough to hold back Alter's actions.

Alter then noticed a certain RV flying around the city, ending up landing next to Alter, DM, David and Tea.

"Come on, get in!" Grandpa said from the driver's seat.

Alter, DM, David and Tea stepped into the RV, being greeted by the Eds, Ben and Gwen. After everyone was introduced, Alter then started to wonder.

"Fly to LA, please!" DM asked, as Grandpa nodded, preparing the engine, blasting off.

"Hey, how come a while back at the airport, you were worried about where to put the RV, when you knew we could fly it?" Alter asked, knowing there was a secret behind it.

"Well, you see…" Time flew by, as Ben, Gwen and Grandpa explained to everyone about the Plumbers, an alien-hunting group that Grandpa had worked with.

"Wow, that's quite impressive. I see everyone here has had somehow, a fighting Past." Double D said.

"Anyways, once we get there, I'll need to investigate more about this "Darklight"! Whatever it is, it definitely brought up massive destruction!" David said, intrigued by this mineral.

"That reminds me, Alter, how do you know David?" DM asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tel you once we get to the Headquarters!"

* * *

EGYPTIAN CHAMBER

* * *

"Hmm, good news!" Marik said, as he turned away from the hieroglyphic scriptures on the walls to speak to Krome.

"Oh really? What are the good news?" Krome asked. In response, Marik pointed his Millennium Rod to Krome's head, creating images in Krome's neurological software.

_The images that were seen by Krome showed Technopolis, being destroyed by a violent earthquake. _

"How did this happen?" Krome asked.

_His response came when an image showed Drake crushing a piece of Darklight to dust with his hand._

"So this is the true power of that mineral!" Krome stated, impressed at the amount of damage that had been done by such a small mineral.

"Now you see the importance of Darklight? Fan Fiction cannot live without it! If a single piece of that mineral is destroyed, Nature loses its balance and struggles to regain it!" Marik explained.

"By destroying anything in its sight?" Krome asked, amazed by the power of such mineral.

"This was nothing, that mineral was too small, it lacked importance to the welfare of Fan Fiction." Marik said, a sadistic expression regaining shape on his face. "Imagine the type of destruction that will rise on Fan Fiction, if a bigger amount of Darklight is obliterated from existence!"

Krome had been processing a few thoughts on his head. His mission was solely to kill Alter Shead, not to bring havoc to Fan Fiction. It had never been his prime objective to destroy Fan Fiction. He had actually found a few places in Fan Fiction that he liked; places he was proud to call home. But, he quickly came to a conclusion that, if he wanted to complete his mission once and for all, he'd have to play along with these villains, so they could take him to his target.

* * *

AUTHOR FIGHTERS HQ, LA

* * *

Alter and his friends went to the HQ's living room, where they were introduced to a few Authors that were there at the moment.

"Hey, it's No Limit, man, nice to see you again!" An Author wearing a black leather jacket without a zipper, with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He also wore a black thin-strip mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of the Hazmat suit's chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. No Limit was about five foot, four inches tall and had a pitch black hair.

"Hey man, its Gantz Gun, cool to see you!" said a tall young man, around 6 foot 3, wearing a mahogany red cap backwards revealing a tuft of hair from the above the sizing latch. He also wore a plain short sleeved blue shirt, with a brown stripe going across the chest, baggy jeans, brown hiking boots, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Well, this is boring, let's watch some TV!" NL said, turning On the TV. DM then gave NL an angered look.

"_In other unrelated news, Technopolis has suffered a major earthquake that destroyed dozens of buildings and took with it, at least, 200 victims! At the moment, a few Authors are rescuing the survivors!" _the reporter said, showing images of Ranger, Asia, AquaFlame, Conner, Poncho and Seth, as DM turned the TV off.

Alter then looked at DM suspiciously, and then at David, then back at DM. They had kept him from wasting any time rescuing the survivors, but now he finds out that some other Authors were doing it, instead of him. He then, after a few seconds, rose up to face DM.

"Something tells me you took me out of that city for something other than "trust for the local authorities", am I right?" Alter asked, as DM nodded.

"Yes! Although you claim, AND have a background of being on the Authors side, we still need to be sure! Lately, Drake's been more powerful then ever, and then you show up after being "inactive" for a long time, come here to find us, and just a few moments ago, me, David and Tea find you speaking to Drake and two Antis!" DM stated, to Alter's surprise. DM did have a point; it was suspicious for an Author to come back after a villain like Drake starting to rise to power. DM then proceeded. "And somehow, I am not buying that story about how a man came to your dreams and started to train your abilities!"

"Wait Alter, you've been having recurrent dreams about a man training you? How come you didn't tell us?" Double D asked, surprised.

In a way, Double D's unawareness of Alter's story supported DM's point of view.

"Wait, you saying that… you think I'm working for Drake?" Alter asked.

"At the moment, we need to make sure we're not under the presence of a shapeshifter or a traitor!" David said, looking carefully at Alter.

"Ok, do whatever it takes!" Alter said, as he left the living room to some other division of the HQ.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Wow, finished! Definitely took me some time, but this chapter is officially over! Anyways…

What's this material called Darklight or Luz Negra? And how much of that massive power can it bear? And will the Authors believe in Alter's word?

All next time in the 4th chapter of "Fan Fiction: Eternal Chronicles"…


	4. Revealing the Truth

* * *

KITCHEN, AUTHOR FIGHTERS HQ, LA

* * *

"So, what now? What do I need to do to make you all believe me?" Alter asked to DM, who was sitting on a chair, thinking to himself. Suddenly, he rose from the chair and confronted Alter Shead with a serious expression.

"Well, there is one way!" DM said.

* * *

SECRET DIVISION, AUTHOR FIGHTERS HQ, LA

* * *

"What is this?" Alter asked, looking at his surroundings.

This room was quite ample. It was loaded with incredibly advanced technology, machines attached to each wall. At the very end was another room that could be seen through protective glass. On the inside of that room, was nothing.

"Go inside!" DM told him, opening the door into that empty room.

Alter stepped into the room, walking towards the center. Ironically, he couldn't see the outside through the glass, but then he heard a voice.

"Alter, can you hear me?" David's voice could be heard, and Alter answered back. "Loud and clear, captain!"

"Good, now listen! This is known as the Heart Room! Here, we test possible candidates to work for, either Darkness or Light!" David explained, being acknowledged by Alter. "Are you ready? Shall we begin the test?"

"Test me away!" Alter said, as David, from the outside, pressed a red button that lit up the room on the inside.

Suddenly, the room was filled with Darkness. Alter just stood there, looking around. A noise was then heard. He turned around and noticed two balls of energy were growing; one white, and the other black. Both energy balls stood in front of Alter. Alter then understood what was supposed to be done.

"I need to choose one! Whatever I pick, will determine which I'm loyal to, Light or Darkness!" Alter wondered.

* * *

"_Those who fear Darkness, find Light. Those who fear Light, find Darkness. Those who fear both, find Death." – Alter Shead _

* * *

EGYPTIAN CHAMBER

* * *

Drake walked alone through a Hall, with hieroglyphs written on the walls. He then came across a gigantic door. Drake smiled, and in the blink of a second, the door was blown open. On the other side were Krome and Marik, who stood there looking at Drake who walked to them.

"Vandalizing Egyptian property? Can't say that it's our primary objective!" Marik said, with disgust, making Drake smile.

"C'mon Marik, it's just a hideout!" Drake then turned his look to Krome. "And who's this?"

"Krome, the guy our Master was looking for!" Marik stated, quickly introducing Krome, who just stood there looking at Drake, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"Hmm, looks like a regular thug!" Drake said, but suddenly he felt a hand on his throat that pulled his entire body in the air.

Drake was being choked in mid-air by Krome, who just stood there looking at him, his expression hidden. After a few seconds, Krome spoke up.

"Does this make me look like a regular thug?" Krome asked, letting go off Drake, who landed on the floor.

"Y-yes!" Drakle said, standing up, still with a smile glued to his face.

"Krome isn't simply a low-life criminal, he's a machine that was born only to kill!" Marik said, and then Drake looked more carefully at Krome's face, and that's when it hit him.

"Hey, you look like that Alter Shead Author that I met a few moments ago!" Drake said. "Are you twins, or something?"

This time, it was Krome's turn to smile.

"Let's say I'm an improved copy of Shead! My mission is revolved around his assassination!" Krome said.

"Hmm, this one must have mood swings! A glitch, maybe? He'll probably be useful in a near future!"

"Hmm, interesting! Anyways, I've given the Authors a demonstration of how powerful Darklight can be! I destroyed Technopolis with a mere piece of that mineral!" Drake stated, proud of his actions.

"I saw it! I must say, it's indeed a tempting material, and those Authors will fall to it, along with their love to write and Light loyalty!" Marik said, a sadistic expression forming on his face.

_

* * *

_

"Whoever thinks the pen is mightier than the sword clearly has never encountered automatic weapons." – Douglas MacArthur

* * *

HEART ROOM, AUTHOR FIGHTERS HQ, LA

* * *

**(The Song "Getting Away With Murder" By Papa Roach Starts Playing)**

* * *

Alter's right hand was shaking violently. The more it reached the Light Ball, the more violent the shaking would be. On the other hand, his left hand would get more comfortable the more it reached the Darkness Ball, which made Alter wonder.

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**_

_**I need to calculate**_

_**What creates my own madness**_

Suddenly, his left hand involuntarily twitched, and in the blink of a second, was an inch away from touching the Darkness Ball, while his right hand was holding out from behind his head, trying to get nowhere near close the Light Ball.

_**And I'm addicted to your punishment**_

_**And you're the master**_

_**And I am waiting for disaster**_

"This is definitely not what I was expecting! While Darkness is pulling me in, Light pulls me away! I have to find the strength in me to avoid the Darkness!" Alter said to himself, struggling to regain control of his body.

_**I feel irrational**_

_**So confrontational**_

_**To tell the truth again**_

_**I am getting away with murder**_

_**It isn't possible**_

_**To never tell the truth**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

_**(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)**_

"What's happening in there, DarkMagicianmon? What are you doing to Alter?" David asked, showing worries in his voice.

"I'm not doing anything, it's his heart! Darkness only attracts the dark-hearts! Looks like our Author buddy is a traitor!" DM said, but then David understood what was happening.

"Of course he's a dark-heart! He's the real Son of Satan!" David practically screamed that from the top of his lungs, as DarkMagicianmon turned to him, shocked at what he had just heard.

_**I drink my drink and I don't even want to**_

_**I think my thoughts when I don't even need to**_

_**I never look back cause I don't even want to**_

_**And I don't need to**_

_**Because I'm getting away with murder**_

"You're… you must be kidding! Satan has bared many demon children throughout the Bible and the Necrinomicon Ex Mortis, how can you be sure he's the REAL one?" DM asked, starting to wonder if he screwed it up by placing Alter in the inside.

If Alter was truly the Son of Satan, his heart would automatically choose the Darkness. But if he struggled to keep control, but it would all be in vain, his demonic powers could awaken and unleash a terrible mass of energy that could obliterate LA and a fewer surroundings.

"Because I know him, I've battled alongside with him months ago against Darigan! We need to take him out of there!" David said, but then DM held him back.

"No wait! Remember, we cannot stop the machine even if we wanted to! There's some really powerful magic inside, it wouldn't let us cross!" DM said.

"SHIT, SHIT! What if we blow it to bits?" David asked, but DM looked at him again.

"And risk killing Alter in the middle?" DM explained, while David just sighed at the options. The last thing he wanted was to see was his long-time buddy decease in such short time of reencounter.

"You do know that if Alter doesn't succeed, it'll…"

"It'll be the end of LA, yes I know! Yet, something tells me I should trust this Author!" DM said, looking at the inside of the room, where Alter seemed to be in excruciating pain.

I feel irrational

_**So confrontational**_

_**To tell the truth again**_

_**I am getting away with murder**_

_**It isn't possible**_

_**To never tell the truth**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

_**(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)**_

In the inside of the small room, Alter struggled to get as less as close to the Darkness Ball as he could, although his efforts were just as slim as the chances of his other hand getting any more close to the Light Ball. The more seconds passed, the more strength was drained from him.

"If this keeps up, I'm dead sure I'll have to fall for the Darkness! I need to do something, but…" Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, his right hand reached out to his back, pulled out the Heartbreaker sword and slashed both the Energy Balls.

A blinding light then consumed the room with enough fierceness to penetrate the walls and succumb into the outdoors, eventually consuming anything in its surroundings. A few seconds later, everything whited out.

**

* * *

**

**(The Song Pauses)**

**

* * *

**

UNKNOWN

* * *

Alter then opened his eyes and found himself in a white, empty background. He took a look around, but nothing gave him any interest, despite the slight curiosity that had started to form on his head about where he was. He then turned around to find a familiar figure.

"Coach? What are you doing here?" Alter asked, giving Coach a questioning look. It had been a while since he hadn't seen Coach. Well, a few hours, to be exact.

"Do you remember what happened a few moments ago?" Coach asked out of nowhere to an astonished Alter, realization taking over him.

"I think I slashed the Light and Darkness Balls, right? With the Heartbreaker!" Alter answered, but then came to a conclusion. "Is that the reason I'm here?"

"Yes, it is! That simple act managed to take away the dozens of thousands of lives of LA, including your Author friends' lives!" Coach said, resulting in a very shocked Alter looking incredulously at him.

"You mean that… I… I… killed DarkMagicianmon and David?" Alter asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, you did! But do not worry, thanks to my time-controlling powers, I managed to turn back time a few minutes before your misguided actions took place!" Coach said, revealing his powers to Alter in the middle of a very unusual comfort.

Alter then stood quiet for a while, thinking about what could had possibly gone wrong. In that situation, slashing away the balls to cancel the Heart Room's effects seemed to be a decent plan, to say the least. But it had never gone through his head that it would do such potential damage. He then remembered one of Coach's advices in his first training session.

"_In a battle, you cannot just take out whatever weapon you wish at random, and expect it to always work! You have to develop a fast thinking and design a strategy, depending on the opponent you're facing!"_

Sudden realization then hit him once again.

"Wait, you said you controlled time! That must include some kind of psychic abilities in the middle, right?" Alter asked, while Coach just nodded. "Then…. YOU predicted this! That's why you were training me; so that this wouldn't happen!"

"Yes, and I see it wasn't enough to change the Future!" Coach said, much to his dismay. "I was training you so I could avoid messing around with the timeline, but I see it did not work as I planned!"

"Sorry, but it's hard to think straight when you have to regain control of your own hands, struggling in different ways!" Alter said.

"Yes, I trained you wrong! Your physical and mental strength never needed training! All you needed was to learn how to build a quick, but effective strategy! Something I discarded from the sessions, leading only to the very vision of the Future!"

"Ok, look, I found a way to repair what I did! Just take me back!" Alter said, as Coach slowly nodded. Before Coach did anything else, he only said: "Be sure to visit the Leader of the Hidden Power!"

Alter had no time to question Coach's last statement, because in the next seconds, in another blink of an eye, the background blacked out, and he was right back in the Heart Room, covered in the Darkness surrounding the very small room. He then looked ahead and saw the Light and Darkness Balls, and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

(The Song Starts Playing From Where It Paused)

* * *

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**_

_**I need to calculate**_

_**What creates my own madness**_

_**And I'm addicted to your punishment**_

_**And you're the master**_

_**And I am craving this disaster**_

"I'm not gonna struggle against my Heart! I'll let it decide whatever side I stand!" Alter said in his mind, as he let loose of all force he was using.

_**I feel irrational**_

_**So confrontational**_

_**To tell the truth again**_

_**I am getting away with murder**_

_**It isn't possible**_

_**To never tell the truth**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

_**(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)**_

_**I feel irrational**_

_**So confrontational**_

_**To tell the truth again**_

_**I am getting away with murder**_

_**It isn't possible**_

_**To never tell the truth**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

**

* * *

**

(Song Ends)

* * *

Although the worst happened, especially to David and DM who had witness it first-hand. The second Alter stopped struggling; his left hand was sucked into the Darkness Ball.

"OH NO, ALTER!" David yelled, slamming his fists on the glass that covered the room Alter was.

"Damn…" That was the only thing DarkMagicianmon could say, standing before the sight he was contemplating, in utter shock.

Alter's hand was sucked into the Darkness Ball, whiles suddenly, his other hand then was sucked into the, Light Ball, once again shocking everyone.

_

* * *

_

"_If the enemy__ is in range, __so are you__." - Infantry Journal (COD4)_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ye, there it is! Sorry for the other Authors, you'll all come in the next chapter, ALL of you! Till then, read and…. review please!


	5. DarkHeart meets DarkHeart

"ARGH!"

Alter screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain he was feeling. No Limit and Gantz entered in the Heart Room and saw DM and David staring at a smaller room

"What's happening, where are those screams coming from?" Gantz asked, his answer coming from NL pointing his finger at the smaller room.

Alter was screaming loudly, his hands still stuck inside the Light and Darkness Balls. Suddenly, his hands came out, did a few synchronized movements, and in the blink of an eye, both Balls fused together, creating a massive flush of light that drowned the room. Everyone instantly covered their eyes, except for Alter, who stood there hypnotized by the immense magic of his involuntary actions. After the light went out, everybody looked at Alter, and noticed him holding a black rock. DM then started to understand what happened.

"That simulation, it's… it's Darklight!" DM exclaimed, looking agape at the material that Alter had created. "That material that Drake crushed with his hands! The cause of the destruction of Technopolis! Now I understand!"

* * *

ALTER'S BEDROOM, AUTHOR FIGHTERS HQ, LA

* * *

A few minutes later, Alter woke up, and found himself in a bedroom. He was lying in a bed, facing the ceiling, still a little bit dozed off.

"Where am I?" Alter thought, his mind had stopped in time. Time…

"Oh, so you're awake!" A voice came from the entrance of the room, that same voice belonging to none other than Double D.

Double D stood there with the Eds, Ben and Gwen, who stepped into the room.

"Nice room, man! But it needs some decorations, maybe some cool posters or something…" Ben stated, while Alter could only smile at the comment.

"That's typical of you to say something like that at a time like this, you dweeb!" Gwen said, as both Ben and Gwen started having another argument.

"Those two are starting to get on my nerves, cant they just shut up for a minute?" Eddy thought, as he then turned to Ed, but noticed he wasn't next to him. "Huh Ed, where are you?"

Then, much to Eddy's surprise, he was on Alter's bed, squeezing the life out of him with one of his bear-hugs.

"HAHAHA, THAT A BOY, ED! SHOW HIM WHAT BROTHERLY LOVE IS ALL ABOUT!" Eddy said, as he laughed at Ed, who kept hugging Alter. A few seconds later, he dropped Alter, who stood there, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, breathless.

"Ok Ed, I'm back, so no need to fear! Urgh!" Alter said, catching up his lost breath.

The door then swung open once again, and DM, David, Gantz Gun and No Limit stepped in.

"Excuse me guys, I know you're all thrilled to see Alter again after those heart-crushing events, but right now, us Authors need to speak to Alter!" DM said, as the Eds, Ben and Gwen took the hint and left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the Authors alone. Alter looked 

at the Authors, and then slumped back to bed in a lazy way, causing NL and Gantz to sweat-drop, anime-style.

"C'mon man, this is a serious business, don't go and break the 4th wall!" NL said, but Alter maintained his position.

"Why should I? I already know what you're gonna tell me!" Alter said. "You're gonna tell me that I am not Author Fighters material because of my Dark-Heart and all of that…"

"Actually, we'd like you to meet someone who's experienced Darkness!" DM said, as someone opened the door, and came in. The person was a very thin 5 foot 6 inches, dressed in a green cloak, green tunic, gauntlets of leather, Leather breast plate, and light boots. He had a dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Alter, meet…"

"… Ranger!"

* * *

"_You, Darkness Followers, believe in eternal lust and blood-thirst. _

_We, Light Followers, believe in eternal love and peace._

_In the end, Darkness will only prevail as long as there's no Light." - Unknown_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sorry for such short chapter, but this is another set-up for future events. Now please, read and enjoy.

* * *


	6. Cross of Destinies

"_I think the human race needs to think about killing. How much evil must we do to do good?" -Robert McNamara_

* * *

LOUNGE, AUTHOR FIGHTER'S HQ, LA

* * *

"… I fail to understand the big deal" Alter states, looking at Ranger, who just chuckled.

"See Alter, the big deal is, just because someone has a dark heart does not mean they aren't Authors! An Author is a person who thrives for peace! The rest is cheap talk!" Ranger said, as Alter looked down.

He had been away for truly too long. He somehow had forgotten what being an Author was about. Thriving for peace, THAT was their goal. Fighting, doing their best to keep the peace around Fan Fiction. That's what he had promised the day he had met the Authors for the first time. He would thrive for peace, no matter the circumstances. But he had grown tired of all the fighting, all the blood, of all the enemies he had made along the way. Being an Author wasn't an easy job, and right now, he felt as if every Author there was a much better person than him. The worst part was… it was true.

Alter then paused. "I need some time to think!" Alter then exited the room, closing the door behind him. Everyone else inside just sighed.

"I think that went well! Very nice of a speech, Ranger" No Limit said, grinning.

"Thanks, I guess! I hope I made him remember the truth!" Ranger said. "He isn't the only one who's passed through such a stage!"

"I know he'll eventually regain his old, self-confidence again! He just needs time! I know Alter better than anyone!" David said.

* * *

4TH DISTRICT, RUKONGAI

* * *

On another world, known as Rukongai, a place for the souls of dead people to live, was a huge mob of souls filling up every each district. Up on the roofs was Abarai Renji, one of the Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 Divisions, watching as down in the districts, the streets were starting to pack up. Renji's eyebrow twitched, as you could barely see the ground itself.

"What the hell? So many souls at once? What's happening back on Earth?" Renji wondered, as he jumped from roof to roof, heading towards Seireitei.

* * *

SEIREITEI

* * *

Once there, he went into one of the control rooms. On the inside was none other than Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who was sitting across a huge screen. He then turned to Renji, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Abarai Renji, what brings you here?" Mayuri asked, certainly surprised by Renji's outburst.

"I need to contact Rukia through your intercomunicator! The districts are packing up, which means something is not right!" Renji said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh, but haven't you heard? It seems Technopolis was completely destroyed, leading to the astonishing death of 200 people!" Mayuri said, while Renji raised one of his eyebrows.

"200 victims? How was that possible?" Renji asked, taken back by the statement.

"Oh, it seems Darkstar is at it again! This time, he found a piece of mineral that holds the balance on Fan Fiction!" Mayuri stated, now tapping rapidly on a keyboard near him. Suddenly, the screen showed footage of Drake crushing a black mineral with his bare hands, leaving nothing but dust to hit the ground. Seconds later, a huge earthquake was shaking many buildings, creating many fissures and craters around the roads. Buildings collapsing, people running in panic, every single synonymous of chaos. "Now you see the destruction! Any opinions, Renji?"

"We should contact Rukia! She's currently operating there!" Renji said, as Mayuri just kept tapping on the keyboard. A new image then popped up on the upper right corner of the screen, saying "Contacting…"; a few seconds later, Rukia appeared in the image.

* * *

SEIREITEI – ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S BEDROOM, KARAKURA TOWN

* * *

"Captain Mayuri? What is it?" Rukia asked, while Kon's voice could be heard in the background: _"RUKIA-SAN, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"_, as it ends with him getting kicked out the window. Renji then sweatdrops, while Mayuri just ignores the scene and keeps talking.

"I believe the news about Technopolis have also arrived on Japan?" Mayuri said, half as a matter-of-factly, and half-questioningly.

"Why, yes of course! There's no other subject on the news! Footage taken by the Media show that this was Drake's doing, and that mineral is being currently studied by most geologists and geniuses around the world!" Rukia stated, as Mayuri nodded.

"Look Rukia, keep an eye out for these things! I know that idiot Ichigo probably doesn't even know about what's going on!" Renji said, while Rukia looked away, slightly smiling.

"Well, actually…"

Down at the Kurosaki's living room were Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin sitting on the couch, facing a blackboard, with a few instructions written on it. Isshin then came out of the kitchen, into the living room. Standing in the front of the blackboard, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Today, we'll be talking about the many ways of avoiding earthshakes!" Isshin said.

"They're called EARTHQUAKES, and you can't truly avoid an earthquake, but you can protect yourself against it!" Karin stated, annoyed at the fact she had to stay there and listen to her dad's insanity.

"Please be quiet Karin, daddy's trying to save the world from the evil earthquakes!" Isshin said, in his famous, insane way, while both Karin and Ichigo kick him through the roof, and into the sky while saying "I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! AND IT'S EARTHQUAKES!!".

"Where did dad get this board from?" Yuzu said, confusingly.

"SO yeah, Ichigo will be warned of this! Anything else you might want to add up?" Rukia asked, as on the screen suddenly appeared Ukitake.

"Yes Rukia! We need you to contact the Authors. You'll need all the help you can get!" Ukitake stated, as Rukia nodded and bid goodbye, as she turned her cellphone off.

"So, any problems with the Hollows?" Ichigo asked as he came into the bedroom. Rukia just shook her head in disagreement.

"It's about that mineral that Drake used to destroy Technopolis." Rukia said. "Ukitake advised me to contact the Authors."

"Again? Why should we contact them each time something like this happens? I mean, it's not like we haven't dealt with these kind of problems before!" Ichigo replied. "In fact, we deal with these problems every day!"

"Well, this time, our problem is located at a global scale, and I do agree with him, we should get as much help as we can!" Rukia stated, right before noticing a shadowy figure emerge from the staircase. "I'll head off now!"

And with that, Rukia jumped from the window, disappearing from view. As Ichigo turned around, he was confronted by the confused look of Yuzu. As she opened her mouth to deliver that normal question of who he had been talking to, Ichigo quickly picked his backpack, placed Kon in it and ran downstairs.

"Sorry Yuzu, got no time, I got to go meet up with Chad! Goodbye!" Ichigo then closed the door behind him, leaving the house, and an even more confused Yuzu in his bedroom.

"_This is just in, a large group of people have just escaped from Karakura's Mental Hospital! In case you see any suspicious activity around, please contact…"_ this could be heard from the TV in the living room, until it was turned off.

* * *

"_Aim towards the enemy" – _

_Instruction printed on US Rocket Launcher_

* * *

DOWNTOWN, LA

* * *

Back at LA, Alter strolled down the streets, occasionally bumping into people. His mind was somewhere else, not really bothering about watching for people in his way. This city was the one he had obliterated just hours ago, had not he been helped by Coach and his time-altering powers.

He then stopped in his tracks when he noticed someone standing still, blocking his way. He looked up, and a second later, a smile seemed to have been literally ripped on his face.

"CJ, I'm so glad to see you, dog! How've you been doing?" Alter said, showing signs of his old, cheerful nature.

"Ah, you know homie, just the same as you!" CJ said.

"_I highly doubt that…_" Alter stated in his mind, but quickly sweeping that thought away. "What brings you to LA?"

"Me, Sweet and Ceasar just wanted to stay away from the hood for a while! But seems like this is the same shit as home!" CJ stated, looking around the streets and blocks.

"Wait a minute, Sweet wanted this, too?" Alter asked.

"Ok, me and Ceasar, mostly!" CJ answered, both laughing at that fact. Sweet was never one to abandon the hood. "I bet if they dropped some nuclear bomb on that place, he'd still glue his ass to mom's favorite chair and wait for the moment to come!"

"So, where are Sweet and Ceasar, anyways?" Alter asked, trying to get a hold of himself. This was all he had needed. A good, well-spent time with his old friends from Los Santos.

"The hell should I know? You'd be surprised by how easily those two can get lost when they're alone!" CJ said. "Hopefully they won't cause any ruckus around some rival gang hoods!"

"Yeah, and… Hey, aint that Asia and Aquaflame? HEY, YOU TWO, OVER HERE!" Alter said, yelling at the top of his lungs, catching their attentions.

It seemed like the two of them didn't recognize him at first, but then both ran to Alter, giving him a tight hug.

"ALTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?" Asia said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, you little gang banger, what happened to you? We haven't from you in ages!" Aquaflame replied, adding a questioning look to her statements.

"Sorry you two, I went to the Cul-de-Sac, just so I could get away! I needed some time off from all of this! But don't worry, I'm back for good!" Alter said, giving them the OK sign with his thumb.

"Ah, you just reminded me of Lee and his Sensei's annoying attitude! We just had a mission in Konoha, and we had to be paired up with those two dimwits!" Aquaflame said, but Alter wasn't entirely buying it.

"Right before evacuating the remaining survivors of Technopolis, I assume?" Alter said, raising an eyebrow. CJ stood silent, recognizing that look. It was Alter's way of mistrusting someone, and he would direct it to anyone he'd want.

"Yep, right on the notch, Mr. Gang Banger!" Asia innocently admitted, earning a glance from Aquaflame.

"Oh, you saw that too, huh? Well it's like Asia said, after that mission, we were informed about this terrible disgrace that had happened in Technopolis, so we quickly took our ways there!" Aquaflame was now leaning against a nearby wall, displaying her usual tomboyish personality.

"DM didn't tell you I was here, then?" Alter asked, a hint of hope shining in the corner of his eyes. He needed someone trustworthy, someone who wasn't acting behind his back. Someone who wasn't lying.

"Nope, we hadn't been told of that! Why are you asking, anyways?" Aquaflame said, as Alter just sighed and filled everyone in with the details, from their trip to Technopolis, to Alter's test of Light and Darkness, to the imminent destruction of LA and Coach's time-altering powers being the key to everyone's intact existences being still present.

"Wow, after I shortly arrive in LA, I'm…. I mean, I was already dead?!?" CJ asked. He wouldn't had believed any detail of this story if it had came from anyone else's mouth. "That's kinda fucked up, makes me wish I wasn't here!"

"Hey, no cussing, that's rude!" Asia said, getting annoyed at CJ's constant swearing.

CJ just stood silent, rolling his eyes. Alter added a chuckle to the scene. _"It was bound to happen, someday! I'm just surprised it had to be by Asia's doing!"_

"So, where are you two heading off?" Aquaflame asked, as CJ stood to his feet and started to walk away.

"I gotta find Sweet and Ceasar! I'll see you three around!" CJ said, opening the door of a passing car, dumping the driver out and rolling onto the streets in his new car.

"MEET US AT THE AUTHOR FIGHTER HEADQUARTERS ONCE YOU FIND THOSE TWO!" Alter said, while CJ stuck his arm out of the car's window, making a hand sign, displaying his way of saying yes.

"… Huh Alter, did he just do what I think he did?" Asia said, staring in disbelief at the scene that had just "rolled" in front of her. "We just witnessed a carjack, and we're standing here like nothing happened? I mean, we're Authors, we're supposed to prevent stuff like this from happening…"

"AH, good old, badass CJ! Doing in a second what others do in days!" Alter said, laughing at what had just happened. The three of them then started walking towards the HQ.

* * *

EGYPTIAN CHAMBER

* * *

"So, who is this boss of yours?" Krome asked, sitting on a nearby sarcophagus, laid on the ground.

"First, you haven't been here long enough to be allowed to know that! Second of all, it's not something you'll need to know at the moment, and third…" Marik grew an even more menacing glare. "…YOU'RE SITTING ON MY TOMB, YOU…"

"Now now, Marik, calm yourself down! You said it yourself; he'll be very useful in a near future!" Drake said, leaning back in the corner of the Egyptian room.

"I didn't say he should vandalize artifacts like this…"

"Oh, don't get your panties all in a bunch just because I'm sitting in your bed, MARIK!" Krome added a hint of disgust as he pronounced Marik's name. Nobody had ever gotten the nerve to try and anger Marik like this.

Suddenly, one of the doors had been blasted open, and out came a very familiar alien.

"Vilgax, I'm glad you could make it!" Drake said, only to be grabbed by his neck, and lifted up in the air.

"Where is he?" Vilgax simply asked.

"You must mean our master! He's preparing everything, as he'll only show up once we've got the Authors cornered like…" Drake never got to finish his sentence, as he was thrown into the Slifer the Sky Dragon, following his hard landing onto the ground.

"I refuse to call anyone my master!" Vilgax then turned to his left, only to find Krome sitting on top of a sarcophagus, looking straight at him. "And what are you looking at, fool?"

"A pretty ugly alien!" Krome stated, chuckling at Vilgax's reaction.

As Vilgax pointed one of his lasers at Krome, Marik intervened by using his Millenium Rod to obliterate the weapon. Vilgax turned around to face Marik, who has his arms crossed, yet, he was still pointing his Millenium Rod at the alien before him.

"You can kill him after we leave this place!" Marik simply stated.

Drake had lifted himself up, dusting off his clothes, while muttering something about being the second time some dumb muscle had touched his neck. A cellphone ringtone started playing, the sound coming from one of Drake's pockets. The ringtone was none other than "Womanizer" by Britney Spears, earning a loud laughing session from Krome and a small chuckle from Marik. Drake just groaned, and picked up his cellphone, answering the call.

"Mhm, yes, they're here! Huh, no I don't think it's here yet… No, I mean… Yes, but… No, that wouldn't be any convenient… Alright, I'll take care of that!" Drake then crushed his cellphone with his bare hands. "I was getting tired of this one, anyway! Another reason to stop by LA!"

"We're heading to LA?" Krome asked, lifting himself up.

"Yeah, seems like it!" Drake said, as he nodded to Marik.

Marik pointed his Millenium Rod to a nearby wall, as a purple gas seemed to glue itself to the hieroglyph-filled stone. The gas started spinning around itself, reaching its center, the speed of its spinning increasing by the second. A few seconds later, the four of them crossed the portal.

* * *

KARAKURA TOWN

* * *

Ichigo had found Chad sitting on one of his usual spots: under the bridge, above the flowing river that passed through Karakura Town. Ichigo laid down on the soft grass, comforting him. Chad then spoke up.

"I got a call from a friend of mine!" Chad said.

"Hmm, really? Is he somebody I know?"

"I don't think so! His family was a friend of my family!" Chad answered, keeping himself still and quiet.

"I assume he's Mexican, too?" Ichigo got his answer when Chad simply nodded. "So, huh… why did he call you, anyway?"

"He said he had gone to LA, to get away from his businesses!"

"LA, huh? Funny, I think I had to call someone from LA, too…" Time seemed to pass by, as the wind blew softly on Chad's and Ichigo's faces. Suddenly, Ichigo's opened, and he quickly sat up, and turned to Chad. "WAIT, HE'S IN LA? CHAD, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CALL HIM BACK?"

"I can, but what do you want me to tell him?" Chad asked in his ever so calm state of mind.

* * *

DOWNTOWN, LA

* * *

CJ had been crossing a few blocks until he had finally found Sweet and Ceasar walking out of a Weapons Shop that seemed to resemble the familiar Ammunation stores of San Andreas. He stopped the car in front of them, as the two got in. Suddenly, they heard sirens right behind them.

"Oh crap, you stole this, nigga? In fucking plain day light? THIS AINT LOS SANTOS! STEP ON IT!" Sweet said, making CJ achieve an incredibly fast speed. That and the fact the car he had stolen was a Lamborghini Gallardo.

Five police cars were after then, chasing after them through the whole downtown, knocking down a few posts here and there, dragging other cars off road, and almost running over other people. They were now driving alongside a cliff. Ceasar stuck himself out the window and pointed a crossbow at the tires of one of the police cars. His first shot was a clean one, hitting one of the tire's cars, driving it off road, leading it to fall from the cliff.

"What the hell, a crossbow? Where'd you get that thing?" CJ asked, doing whatever he could to avoid driving against one of the passing trucks.

"I've came to understand that LA is crazy, amigo!" Ceasar said, using his crossbow to repeat his last action, driving another car off the cliff.

Now only three police cars were after them. The three of them were now a bit more relieved, but it all ended pretty fast, as right ahead was a police blockage. Six cars had been horizontally placed, creating a type of wall. The cars that were chasing the Lamborghini also stopped, creating a second blockage. The three of them were now surrounded, as CJ stepped on the breaks.

"**COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, AND LEAVE YOUR WEAPONS IN THE CAR! I REPEAT, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"** one of the police officers stated, using a bullhorn.

"Yeah right, pig…" Sweet said, setting himself up to get out of the car and shoot his way out, until CJ locked them in. Sweet and Ceasar tried to open the door, but it was more than evident that they couldn't get out.

"You fool, what are you tryina do to us? You tryina get us killed, nigga?" Sweet asked, out of desperation.

"No, I'm tryin' to save your asses! Going out there, to try and pass through the middle of two police blocks? That's suicide!" CJ said, making the car turn to the right, as they jumped off the cliff.

The three of them watched as they were going to hit the road from the front, until something stopped them in midair.

"Hey, what the…?"

A gigantic, four-armed being had lifted the car up, preventing it from falling. That was none other than Four Arms, one of Ben's transformations. Ben/Four Arms just laughed as he spun the car around.

"You crooks thought you could get away with it, huh? Well, not when I'M on the job!" CJ, Sweet and Ceasar were practically ready to throw up, until CJ unlocked the car and the three of them escaped. Ben threw the car away and ran after them. He then jumped high in the air, landing in front of the running trio.

"Going somewhere?" Ben asked, cracking his knuckles. Sweet then, in what seemed to be as fast the blink of an eye, got a graffiti can out of his back pocket and sprayed Ben's face. "HEY, NO FAIR!"

"And THAT'S for mocking us, you ugly-ass FREAK!" Sweet said, as the trio ran away as fast as they could, into the city once more.

* * *

LOUNGE, AUTHOR FIGHTER'S HQ, LA

* * *

"You didn't have to call the cops, you know! He won't get caught anyways, so I think that what ya did was useless!" Alter told Aquaflame, but she had agreed with Asia. They were Authors, and Authors fought to maintain the peace, no matter the gravity of the situation. "You're no fun!"

"It's not all about fun, it's about the duty!" Aquaflame said. "You may be back, but I don't think you've set your objectives straight yet!"

"Huh Aqua, maybe we should end this…" Asia tried to avoid a fight, but it seemed… unavoidable at that moment.

"No, he needs to listen and understand! He could commit crimes, or laugh at them all he wanted back when he wasn't an Author, or stopped being one! But now that he's on our side, he needs to act like an Author!" Aquaflame spat everything that came to her mind, and as much as Alter hated to hear it, he was forced to admit, everything she said was true. Instead of discharging his own line of comments on her, he just forced a smile. A not entirely real one, but still a smile, to guarantee he had no hard feelings for her.

She herself wasn't entirely sure, but still managed to place a smile upon her face.

"I can't promise I'll immediately act like that, but… Just give me some time, ok? I don't wanna get angry at more people I consider my friends!" Alter said, his smile growing an inch bigger by the second.

From one of the staircases, out emerged David, Ranger and NL, who seemed to be pleased to see the three there.

"Oh so you decided to come back, huh? Ready to act emo again like Ranger sometimes does… OUCH!" NL ended up on the reach of Ranger's fist, the back of his head connecting with the knuckles.

"Nah, I'm back for good! I know what I'm up against, and what I have to do! Count me in for any of your next missions!" Alter's request was quickly responded to, as DM emerged from one of the divisions and went to talk to the group.

"Nice to know that Alter! We will indeed need to get to Gotham!" DM exclaimed, as the others stared at him questioningly.

"Why? Why exactly Gotham? Do we have to go now?" These were many of the questions that were being raised by the fellow Authors.

"No, but we will need to get there at least in three days! A guy named Bruce Wayne contacted me, saying he had been told that this, huh… person, knew where to find one of the biggest sources of Darklight!" DM said, as a matter-of-factly, while David just took the shot.

"And who is that supposed person?" David waited for his question to be answered. Seconds later, he was indeed clarified.

"…The Joker!"

* * *

DOWNTOWN, LA

* * *

"Damn, cabron! This city of LA is surely driving me nuts! I don't think I have ever run this fast in my life!" Ceasar exclaimed, still trying to recover from the "marathon" they had just been a part of.

"…And this what we should do to get the Luz Negra!" someone's voice could be heard from an alley they had just passed by. Ceasar stopped, turned around and quietly tried to listen to their conversation.

CJ and Sweet, a bit far ahead, looked back to see Ceasar listening to something. They too, without even knowing why, were moments later doing the same as Ceasar. As seconds passed, it seemed like fate had turned against them once again. Ceasar's cellphone had started ringing, catching the attention of the group of people in the alley. Nervously, they watched as two of those people walked right in their direction.

"They caught us!" CJ said, in a low tone.

* * *

_"Killing as a way of surviving... we've reached too many goals." -Unknown_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AND it's all! Hope it worth it! REVIEW!


End file.
